Dreams
by lookitskris
Summary: Kasumi has a crush on her friend....this isn't very good. You might want to skip over it.


When I was little, my sisters were the light of my life. My mother was dead, and my father had left us, so basically they were all I had. Everyday I used to watch them while they rehearsed for that afternoon's show. They were so pretty that I felt a bit jealous. But then I realized that when I was their age, I would be just as beautiful.   
  
My oldest sister had a friend by the name of Anna. She used to come and visit us almost everyday, and she especially liked me. My sisters always pretended I was a nuisance when any of their friends came-I knew better. But still, I played the part of a bratty little sister all the while.   
  
"She's a comic, this one." Anna always remarked when I came in the room and purposely knocked over someone's glass of soda. Then everyone would laugh and I would beam, while my sisters winked at me. Anyway, Anna had a little brother who was my age. And his name was Julian.  
  
Julian and I rarley saw each other. My sisters sent me to a local public school in Cerulean, while Julian went to an expensive private one down in Lavender Town. When we did happen to see each other it was just a wave, no small talk. But when I turned ten, that feeling for boys poked through.  
  
I asked Anna if she could bring Julian on her next visit, and she agreed with a giggle. I thought Julian was cute, and maybe we could become better friends. The next time Anna came she brought Julian. He was looking especially bored and unhappy. Anna left me with him in the living room and she went to talk to my sisters. "Hi." I said.  
  
Julian shrugged his shoulders. His hair was messy and a bucket hat sat on his head. "You gonna go on a journey, too?" He said without saying hello. A Pokemon journey, something I had been thinking a lot about recently. Next year we could go and put ourselves on the waiting list for new trainers. I was planning to go.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm gonna start when I'm twelve instead of eleven. My sisters think its best." I said, trying not to smile when I looked into his green eyes. "Cool. Then we won't be rivals." He took a seat in the chair and I sat beside him. We spent the rest of the day chatting about our favorite pokemon and goals we hoped to achive. It wasn't the conversation I had planned, but it was good enough.  
  
Julian came many times after that. Soon, Anna became less close to my sisters and she hardly came around anymore. Julian and I had become best friends, and I still felt for him more then just a friend, but I never told him. I was only ten and quite confused with this love thing. Sure enough, Anna and her family moved to Lavender Town so Julian could attend school easier. His visits were the same at first, he came every day. Then he came less frequently, until he finally didn't come for a week. My sisters could see my ten year old heart was slowly breaking.  
  
A few weeks later without a word from Julian, I gave him a ring. He answered and was quite surprised to see it was me. "Oh, hello Misty." He said. "Hey, Julian." There was a long pause. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and spend the day." Julian coughed. "Hold on. Let me ask Mom." Misty heard a small click of the mute button and pictured Julian rushing down stairs to ask if he could come. She waited for the answer.  
  
"My mom said sure." Julian said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm taking my bike, so don't be surprised if I'm not there for a while." With that he hung up, and I sat on the bed, a wide smile on my face. My sisters had gone to rehearse. I raided their bedrooms, searching for something to make me look pretty.  
  
I was wearing my messy red hair in a braid. My usual outfit was on-yellow baby tee with orange suspender shorts. I experimented with my sister's lipsticks, and I saw it looked slightly silly, so I wiped it off. Then the doorbell rang, and I ran down, eager to see Julian.  
  
To my surprise, he looked the same. I guess I expected some dramatic change to happen over the past two weeks. He waved hello and then we went upstairs to my room. I wanted to show him the robotic Psyduck my sister bought for me.   
  
"There's not much of a fall from your window down, is there?" Julian asked suddenly. I sat the Psyduck down and turned around. "Huh?" Julian nodded. "There's only a little space between your window and the ground. And look, there's a little porch." I nodded. "I sit there and watch people battle my sisters in the gym." I explained. "I like to watch my sisters....I wanna be a gym leader some day." Julian nodded. "Shall we sit?"  
  
He opened my window and crawled out first. I stuck my foot out and Julian pulled me out. Then I sat on the porch, gazing out at Cerulean. It was around six o clock, and the sky was darkening slowly. Julian held my hand as I gazed at the sky. I never felt so happy and I knew Julian liked me, too.  
  
After a few moments a Zubat flew past us. Julian laughed and said that when Zubats fly by, it's good luck. He said everytime a Zubat passes, you should make a wish. I proclaimed I would wait until the next one and wish my wish. Julian agreed, saying he would, too.  
  
After another few moments we heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see a Zubat zip past. Quickly, I murmed my wish to myself and closed my eyes. When I was done I saw Julian was smiling. Then I didn't know what happened. I leaned foward and my lips touch his. It was a genuine smooch, and he seemed taken aback by it.  
  
When I pulled away a second later he smiled and said, "Your wish. What was it?" I blushed and muttered, "To do that." He smiled at me again and looked down. "I guess both our wishes came true." 


End file.
